warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: The Movie
Welcome to Warriors: The Movie. I have actors and actresses playing the popular book series Warriors. So far I'm currently working on Into the Wild. I'll list the characters here and the actual script from my movies. Let me know what you think on the talk page. So here's Warriors: The Movie based on the book Into the Wild by Erin Hunter! Author's Note Just to clear things up, all the quotes and characters belong to Erin Hunter, the people belong to themselves and all the extra stuff belongs to me. I chose the characters and made the quotes fit into a script. This is so no one gets mad at me for doing this. Thanks for all your support! Characters ThunderClan Leader: Bluestar- blueish gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle (played by Julie Andrews) Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail (played by Kyle Chandler) Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat (played by Emma Roberts) Warriors: Lionheart- golden tabby tom with long hair like a mane's (played by Liam Neeson) Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusally long front claws (played by Alan Rickman) Whitestorm- big white tom (played by Nicolas Cage) Darkstripe- sleek black and gray striped tom (played by Gary Oldman) Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes (played by Sean Astin) Runningwind- swift tabby tom Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (played by Anne Hathaway) Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat (played by Helena Bonham Carter) Apprentices: Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom MENTOR: REDTAIL (played by Zac Efron) Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat MENTOR: WHITESTORM (played by Shannon Shavala) Graypaw- long haired solid gray tom MENTOR: LIONHEART (played by Brandon T. Jackson) Ravenpaw- small black she-cat with a tiny white dash on her chest and a white tipped tail MENTOR: TIGERCLAW (played by Vanessa Hudgens) Firepaw- handsome ginger tom MENTOR: BLUESTAR (played by Elijah Wood) Queens: Frostfur- she-cat with a beautiful white coat and blue eyes MATE: UNKNOWN (played by Rihanna) Goldenflower- she-cat with a ginger coat MATE: TIGERSTAR (played by Keira Knightly) Brindleface- pretty tabby she-cat MATE: REDTAIL (played by Emma Watson) Speckletail- pale tabby and the oldest queen in ThunderClan MATE: SMALLEAR Kits: Brightkit- a white she-kit with ginger splotches like fallen leaves and green eyes MOTHER: FROSTFUR (played by Jessica Alba) Cinderkit- a fluffy, dark gray she-kit with enormous blue eyes MOTHER: FROSTFUR (played by Selena Gomez) Brackenkit- a long legged golden brown tom MOTHER: FROSTFUR (played by Dylan Sprouse) Thornkit- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes MOTHER: FROSTFUR (played by Cole Sprouse) Ashkit- pale gray tom with dark flecks and blue eyes MOTHER: BRINDLEFACE Fernkit- pale gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and pale green eyes MOTHER: BRINDLEFACE (played by Hayden Paniettiere) Elders: Halftail- big dark brown tabby with part of his tail missing (played by Robe Lowe) Smallear- gray tom with very small ears and the oldest tom in ThunderClan (played by Michael Gambon) Patchpelt- small black and white tom Rosetail- a ginger she-cat (played by Molly Price) One Eye- pale gray she-cat and the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan (played by Maggie Smith) Dappletail- a she-cat with a lovely dappled coat (played by Beverly Mitchell) ShadowClan Leader: Brokenstar- long haired dark brown tabby (played by Sean Bean) Deputy: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge black paws; former rogue (played by Jason Isaacs) Medicine Cat: Runningnose- small gray and white tom (played by Michael J. Fox) Warriors: Stumpytail- light brown tabby tom Boulder- large silver tom; former rogue (played by Steve Coogan) Clawface- battle scarred brown tom Nightpelt- black tom Apprentices: Brownpaw- a brown tabby tom MENTOR: STUMPYTAIL (played by Jason Thompson) Wetpaw- a gray tabby tom MENTOR: BOULDER Littlepaw- an undersized brown tabby tom with light blue eyes MENTOR: CLAWFACE Queens: Dawncloud- small tabby she-cat MATE: NIGHTPELT (played by Vanessa Ferlito) Brightflower- black and white she-cat MATE: UNKNOWN (played by Maggie Grace) Kits: Whitekit- a pure white she-kit MOTHER: DAWNCLOUD (played by Alexandra Daddario) Wildkit- a ginger tom kit MOTHER: DAWNCLOUD (played by Carlos Alazraqui) Volekit- a golden tom kit with brown eyes MOTHER: BRIGHTFLOWER (played by Lombardo Boyar) Mosskit- a tortoiseshell tom with light green eyes MOTHER: BRIGHTFLOWER (played by Jeffery Garcia) Elders: Ashfur- thin gray tom (played by Kevin McKidd) WindClan Leader: Tallstar- a black and white tom with a long tail RiverClan Leader: Crookedstar- a huge light colored tabby with a crooked jaw (played by Antonio Banderas) Deputy: Oakheart- a red brown tom (played by Johnny Depp) Cats Outside of Clans Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flat face (played by Frances Callier) Smudge- plump black and white kittypet tom who lives in a house at the edge of the woods (played by Rob Marrow) Barley- black and white loner tom that lives on a farm near the moorland About The four areas of the forest stand alone and quiet but inside the four houses, you never know what's going on. Generations and generations ago, a group of friends traveled there. They tried to get along in one house but soon, it was too much to bear. Everyone had different ideas so they fought. All of them died except for four. They became known as Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar and Shadowstar. Thunderstar left into the main section of the forest where all of his land was trees and small clearings. There he found a large tree house with enough space to find 50 people. Thunderstar chose a small room overlooking the most of his territory and settled in. He created a garden with crops and found plenty of marshy land for food. Windstar traveled the farthest. She was looking for an open space with enough room for everyone to enjoy the weather. Windstar found a moorland with a single living space; the largest tent she had ever seen was sitting right in front of her. When she explored the inside, it was perfect for a large group of people to live in. Riverstar wanted a marshy area with lots of water, so he set out and found a place right next to Thunderstar's forest. It was a wetland full of reedbeds and islands. Once on the biggest island, Riverstar found a large beach house and claimed it for himself along with the area. Shadowstar set out to find a grassy area with lots of dirt and shadows. After crossing a few roads, she found a perfect place along with a giant log cabin. It had enough room for tons of friends. So, the four Clans began, each having a leader and nothing else. Soon, people from all over started hearing about these interesting places and decided to join. The brave and loyal friends joined ThunderClan with Thunderstar, the sneaky and rich ones went to ShadowClan with Shadowstar, the fast and loving groups went to WindClan with Windstar, and friendly people who loved to swim and get wet went to RiverClan with Riverstar. Soon, the Clans realized they couldn't get much done without each other. They decided to meet every full moon in a teepee in the middle of all the areas. Soon, the leaders started to sort out deputies who would be their second-in-command, medicine cats who would help the injured and recieve visions from StarClan (heaven), warriors who would fight to protect their land, apprentices who would train to become warriors (these were the younger people), queens who would travel out with their mate and find new people to become part of their Clan, kits who were new members of the Clan that the queens and their mates found, and elders who were retired warriors. Soon the medicine cats realized they needed a way to speak to StarClan so they decided to meet every half-moon in the mountains above ShadowClan territory and pray there. And thus, the Clans were born. Many many many generations later, there was a man named Rusty. He heard about these "Clans" and decided to check them out. Little did he know, he was about to stumble upon ThunderClan territory, become the subject of a prophecy and become the Clans' most famous person ever! The Script Scene 1 Setting: Sunningrocks, a large pile of rocks on ThunderClan territory with chairs and umbrellas to sun in. It is dark out with the moon showing. *Two men walk into Sunningrocks, one is wearing a brown striped shirt and is named Tigerclaw and black cargo shorts while the other is wearing a tan shirt and brown cargo shorts and is named Oakheart. Tigerclaw: Oakheart, I can't say I'm surprised to see you leading the patrol. Oakheart: Same here. *turns around* RiverClan attack! *RiverClan and ThunderClan cats burst into the open and start fighting each other. Tigerclaw: *grabs Oakheart's shirt and pins him to the ground* Oakheart! How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan! Oakheart: After tonight, this will just be another RiverClan hunting ground! *Mousefur runs to Tigerclaw; she is wearing a brown t-shirt, blue jean capris and brown sneakers. Mousefur: Look! More RiverClan warriors are coming! *hurries off to rejoin the battle* Tigerclaw: *turns head to look at the river where RiverClan warriors are swimming in and out of the river* You may swim like otters Oakheart, but you and your warriors do not belong in the forest! Mousefur: Aaaahhhh! *gets pinned to the ground by Crookedstar* Crookedstar: *punches Mousefur in the neck* Tigerclaw: *lets go of Oakheart and rams Crookedstar in the side* Quick Mousefur run! Mousefur: *nods and scrambles back to camp* Crookedstar: *punches Tigerclaw in the nose so it starts bleeding* Tigerclaw: Ahh! *kicks Crookedstar in the leg* Crookedstar: *runs away* Redtail: TIGERCLAW! This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors! *he is wearing a red t-shirt and tan pants* Tigerclaw: No Redtail! ThunderClan will never be beaten! This is our territory! *shakes head* Redtail: ThunderClan honors your courage Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors. Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat. *turns away* RETREAT THUNDERCLAN RETREAT! Oakheart: Yes! We win this time Thunderheads! Redtail: *waits until all the warriors are gathered around him* Let's go. *All the ThunderClan warriors follow into the forest except Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw: We will meet again Oakheart and next time, you won't be so lucky. *turns and dives into the forest with slitted eyes* Scene 2 Setting: ThunderClan camp (tree house)- in the main hallway, in front of Bluestar's room and the queen's room. The moon is the same as Scene 1. *Spottedleaf joins Bluestar in the hallway. Bluestar: *stares at moon* Oh StarClan. *turns to Spottedleaf and dips head* How's Mousefur? Spottedleaf: Her wounds are deep but she is young and strong; she will heal quickly. Bluestar: And the others? Spottedleaf: They will all recover too. Bluestar: *sighs* We are lucky not to have lost any warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat Spottedleaf. *turns to look at the moon again* I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader. These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive. Spottedleaf: But the year is just beginning. There'll be more kits when greenleaf comes. Bluestar: *twitches* Perhaps. But training our young warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have more warriors as soon as possible. Spottedleaf: *looks at moon too* Are you asking StarClan for answers? Bluestar: It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you? Spottedleaf: Not for some moons, Bluestar. *A shooting star falls over the camp and the two cats watch it through the window. Spottedleaf: *gasps* .......... *lowers head* It was a message from StarClan. Fire alone must save our Clan. Bluestar: Fire? But fire is feared by all the Clans? How can it save us? Spottedleaf: I do not know, but this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me. Bluestar: *gazes at Spottedleaf* You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire alone will save our Clan. Scene 3 Setting: a day after Scenes 1 and 2 in an unknown house not far away from ThunderClan territory *Rusty appears in the backyard. Rusty: *stares wide-eyed at the forest that's in front of him* I guess I'll never know what's out there. *Stars fall from the sky and land on ThunderClan's crops. Rusty: *jerks awake from his dream* It's just a dream. *gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen* *glances out the window* I wish I was out there, anything could be better than here. *walks outside and into the forest* *Smudge enters from the house next door. Smudge: Where are you off to Rusty? Rusty: *glances up* Hello Smudge. Smudge: You're not going into the forest are you? Rusty: Just for a look. Smudge: You wouldn't get me in there; it's dangerous! *nods to house next to Smudge's* Henry said he went into the woods once. Rusty: That fat old man never went into the woods! He's hardly been beyond his own house since his last trip to the doctor! All he wants to do is eat and sleep. Smudge: No really! He stole a couple of crops from there! Rusty: Well if he did, it was before the last doctor's appointment. Now he complains about the crops because the farmers make too much noise and interupt his sleep! Smudge: Well anyway, Henry told me that there are all sorts of dangerous people out there. Murders who eat fresh tomatoes for breakfast and sharpen their knives on bones! Rusty: *laughs* Well I'm only going for a look around. I won't stay long. Smudge: Well don't say I didn't warn you! *turns and heads into his house* Rusty: *sees a carrot lying on the ground* *Graypaw enters and bowls over Rusty before he can touch the carrot. Graypaw: *grips Rusty's shoulders* Don't touch our food! Rusty: *pushes Graypaw off his back* *kicks him in the stomach* Graypaw: *staggers backward* Hey! Rusty: *runs toward his house* Graypaw: *chases Rusty* Rusty: *spins around and faces Graypaw* You're... Graypaw: *butts Rusty's stomach with his head* Rusty: *leaps up and prepares for another attack but stops* Graypaw: Hi there! You put up a good fight for a houser! Rusty: And I'll fight you again if I have to. Graypaw: I'm Graypaw by the way. I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior! What's a houser like you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous? Rusty: If you're the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it. Graypaw: *narrows eyes* Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given you some real wounds to think about. Rusty: *widens eyes* Graypaw: Anyway, I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from the other Clans. Rusty: Other Clans? Graypaw: You must have heard of the four Warrior Clans that hunt around here! The other Clans are always trying to steal our crops and our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce, they would've ripped you to shreds, no questions asked. They come to take crops that are rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, they'll be shaking in their skins! They won't dare come near us then! Rusty: *narrows eyes* So you're not a warrior yet? Graypaw: Why? Did you think I was? *shakes head* I won't be a real warrior for ages! I have to go through training first. Kits have to have lived in the Clan for six moons before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice. Rusty: Why don't you find yourself a nice, cozy home to live in? Your life would be much easier! There are plenty of homes for you. All you have to do is sit around until you're hungry and- Graypaw: And eat those digusting foods like pizza and soda? No way! There's nothing worse than being a houser! They're nothing but useless lumps! Eating gross food, making dirt inside a house, sticking their noses outside only when they feel like it? That's no life! Out here, it's wild and it's free! We come and go as we please! Until you've tasted fresh-grown corn, you haven't lived. Have you ever eaten corn? Rusty: *shakes head* No, not yet. Graypaw: I guess you'll never understand, you weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins or the feel of the wind in your hair. Housers could never feel the same way. Rusty: That's not true! Graypaw: *sniffs air* I smell people from my Clan. You should go; they won't be pleased to see you on our territory. Rusty: *glances around* Graypaw: What are you doing? Run! *Bluestar enters. Bluestar: What's going on here? Graypaw: Bluestar! I'm, I'm... *Lionheart enters. Lionheart: You shouldn't be anywhere near HouserPlace Graypaw! Graypaw: *hangs head* I know Lionheart, I'm sorry. Rusty: *hangs head as well* Bluestar: Who's this? *glares at Rusty* Graypaw: He's no threat. He's not another Clan warrior, just a houser from this dump. Rusty: *lifts head and glares at Graypaw* Graypaw: *meets Rusty's stare* This is Bluestar, the leader of my Clan, and Lionheart. He's my mentor. Lionheart: Thank you for the introduction Graypaw. *glares at Graypaw* Bluestar: *still looking at Rusty* You fight well for a houser. Rusty: *glances at Graypaw* Bluestar: We've been watching you both. We wondered how you would deal with an intruder Graypaw, you attacked him bravely. Graypaw: *smiles at the praise* Bluestar: Sit up, both of you! You too houser. Rusty and Graypaw: *sit up and stare at Bluestar* Bluestar: You reacted well to the attack, houser. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've never seen a houser do that before. Rusty: *nods* Bluestar: I've been wondering how you would perform out here beyond the Houserplace. We patrol this border frequently and often see you staring out into the forest. And now at last you've dared to your paws here. You seem to have a natural hunting ability, sharp eyes. You would've gotten that carrot if you had not hesitated so long. Rusty: R-really? Lionheart: Bluestar, this is a HOUSER! He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home! Rusty: Send me home? But I've only come here to explore! I'm sure there's enough food to go around. Bluestar: *whips head to glare at Rusty* There's never enough to go around. If you didn't live such a soft life, you would know that! *Bluestar and Lionheart stand to tower over him, Graypaw is hiding behind a bush and Rusty's eyes are wide in surprise and shock. Category:Spottedhead's Stories Category:Fan Fictions Category:Warriors: The Movie Series